


Mail Orders for Malory Towers

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2018 [5]
Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Daphne make plans for the best ever summer term at Malory Towers.





	Mail Orders for Malory Towers

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of the summer term after Felicity Rivers and June Johns have left the school.
> 
> Another 'fast food' fic.

"Katie! Edith!" Daphne Hope called excitedly, spotting her best friends as she opened the car door and scrambled out.

"Don't forget your tennis racket, Daff," reminded her father.

"Got it, Dad." She collected her night case, a bundle of papers and the racket from the back seat of the car.

"Your health certificate is-"

"It's in my night case, and my trunk was sent on ahead. It's okay, Dad. I'm not a new girl any more." She shoved the bundle of papers in Katie's direction. "Take these, I've got something to show you."

Katie grabbed the papers. She and Edith nobly refrained from investigating the contents while Daphne said good-bye to her father.

"What's so important, Daffy?" asked Katie, after Daphne had insisted on hurrying over to a quiet corner of the garden before reporting to Matron.

"This!" Daphne drew a magazine from the middle of the bundle and flipped over the pages until she came to the one she wanted.

Curiously, Katie and Edith looked at the open pages. One side contained the continuation of a story and advertisement for tooth powder guaranteed to make your teeth sparkle. Someone had partially completed the crossword at the top of the opposite page. 

"Are you stuck on a clue? Let me see. I'm good at puzzles," offered Edith helpfully.

"Not that, silly. Listen!" Daphne read aloud from the article filled the rest of the space beneath the crossword. "Do you have difficulty remaining unobserved when buying treats for midnight feasts? Is your village shop too far away to get there and back when you are supposed to be at music practice? The Johns' Brothers Magic Shop is delighted to announce a new range of mail order goods. Boxes packed with goodies for four, eight or twelve feasters and delivered to your nominated reliable maid or boot boy are now available. Simply place a tick next to your selection below. Fill in the name of your school and that of the person taking delivery. Add the date of your feast; a minimum of two weeks notice for the filling of your order is required. Enclose a money order for the full amount and mail to The Johns' Brother Magic Shop at our usual address."

Katie and Edith clutched at one another in their excitement. 

Daffy grinned at her friends. "Don't you think this is perfect for later in the term when we've finished our tuck boxes?" 

"Let me see," begged Edith. "The 'Feast for Four' contains: one tin of sardines, one small gingerbread cake, one packet of chocolate biscuits, one packet of boiled lollies and one packet of lemonade powder. That's not bad."

Katie pointed to the most expensive box on the list. "Look at the 'Deluxe Temptations for Twelve'. That includes candles, matches, a cloth to clean up crumbs, and an extra packet of sweets for the maid, as well as the goodies for the feast."

"Remember how I told you about the midnight feast my sister Sally and her friends had when they went swimming in the pool? Nobody's had a midnight by the pool since then. I thought it would be ideal for us. The girls in the other towers will be green with envy when they find out about it."

"Ooh, yes! Let's do it. But, Daffy, you'd should go and see Matron before she gets suspicious. Someone is sure to have told her you've arrived," said Edith.

"You're right," agreed Daffy. "Here, take the magazine and hide it somewhere safe. It's our secret for now." She picked up her night case and tennis racket and headed for Matron's room. This summer term at Malory Towers was set to be one of the best ever.


End file.
